A Discussion
by ILoveYouRobot
Summary: Robert and Bates talk. MAJOR SPOILERS for SEASON/SERIES 2 FINALE. Hopefully you can figure out what they're talking about based on those clues. Meant to be a one shot but is developing into more than that. Can you tell I fail at titles?
1. Chapter 1

Never in his life had Robert set foot in a prison. He never expected to. But then he hadn't expected that Bates would ever be arrested for murdering his ex-wife. Whether he actually did poison Vera was still a mystery. Even after a lengthy discussion with Anna, Robert could still not discern what had passed between the late Mrs. Bates and his former valet. Anna also seemed to be in the dark, though she believed that Bates was innocent. Robert was less sure. The evidence against Bates was hardly overwhelming. However, he knew how eager John had been to proceed with the divorce and how furious he was at each obstacle that Mrs. Bates had posed.

Pacing in the common area of the prison, Robert reflected on everything that he had gathered about the situation. The guard led Robert back, far back into the jail, until at last he unlocked the door to a small room. The walls were gray, a set of uncomfortable looking chairs and an old table the only furnishings.

"If you'll wait here, sir, we'll go and bring him in."

"Thank you."

The guard left, shutting the door behind him and leaving Robert alone in the miserable room. He seated himself in the chair away from the door, still not sure of what he was doing here or what he was going to say. He heard the click of the lock and turned his head.

He had never seen Bates look more wretched. He was thinner and paler, dark circles around his eyes. His limp was accentuated since he was made to walk without a cane and until he was placed in the seat opposite Robert he never raised his head.

When the guard left them, Bates sat hunched over. He glanced up at Robert and staring at the floor he murmured, "My lord, you shouldn't have come."

"To be honest, I'm not sure why I have." Robert said quietly. "I-I want to know what happened, Bates. Did you-"

"No, my lord, I didn't!" There was an undertone of anger in Bates' voice. He watched Bates take several deep breaths.

"I understand. You must be tired of being asked that but you understand that I had to be certain? That I needed to hear it from you?"

"Yes, my lord." Bates muttered, nodding.

Robert sighed. He stared at John, trying with all his might to figure out what could have happened.

"I need to ask something else, Bates. I need you to tell me everything that's happened. I need to know so that I can determine what, if anything, I should do to help you."

Bates looked up, alarmed. "My lord, I wouldn't ask you to-"

"I know you wouldn't and I may not, if I don't believe in what you say. So there we are."

Slowly, John raised his head. His eyes were tightly shut and he seemed to be debating within himself.

"I don't know, my lord, if it would be fair to tell you before I told Anna."

"You've only been here for a week. The poor girl hasn't had time to make it down here. If you tell me everything not only will I be sure Anna has the time to come and see you and to escort her here, I will ask my lawyer to assist you and possibly get you out much faster, which would be better for you and for Anna. Now...please, Bates."

Robert stared intently at John who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Very well, my lord." He said at last, his face pinched with discomfort. "You must understand, first, that Vera and I were never very happy together, even when we first married. I was drunk a great deal of the time…" Bates sighed, "All of the time would be more accurate. My lord, if you knew what I had become...after the trouble with my injury...I was horribly unhappy and I knew I was nothing more than a burden to everyone... You never met her, my lord, but if you had you would understand that I must have been intoxicated to have married her. My mother tried to talk me out of it but...by the time we were engaged we had...exchanged certain liberties and Vera led me to believe that," he swallowed, his eyes roaming around the room, restless, "She told me that she was pregnant with my child and then...well, what could I do?

"After we were married, Vera...we fought...often. One night..." he sighed again, "One night while we fought I-I didn't mean to push her but I had hold of her arm and she jerked away. She...tripped over something-I still don't know what- and she fell to floor. She landed on her hand and it had to be bound. She claimed that...the fall had caused her to miscarry but...," Bates shook his head. "There never was a child to begin with." he said bitterly. With a cutting laugh he added, "I think that sums up Vera rather well."

"My god..." Robert whispered.

"Still she let me think that I had inadvertently killed my child. It wasn't until many months later that I realized...what a fool I was...am, really. I think you know, my lord, about my first jail sentence and her involvement in that. When I was released Vera was gone. During the months in prison and afterward I began to...rehabilitate myself. When I saw your advertisement in the paper for a valet, Vera had been gone for a year and a half.

"Of course...I didn't think of anything happening between myself and...I never dreamed that I would meet Anna and even when she confessed having feelings for me I knew I couldn't drag her into this mess. She is...persistent, my lord and...you might be able to comprehend how after all the distress I went through with Vera how...appealing a life with Anna would be.

"I had tried so hard to reinvent my life and when Vera reappeared...it was as though everything I had put behind me had hunted me down. I didn't want anything to do with any of it. But when she threatened Anna and..." Bates' eyes finally settled on Robert.

"And myself?"

"Yes, and your lordship, there was nothing I could do. She's always had something of a stranglehold on me."

"And that's why you left."

"Yes. I only stayed in the house with her a few weeks. I couldn't..." Bates shook his head, his face rather red and his eyes livid. "I couldn't go back.

"She knew that, despite how much I have tried, she... knew that I am still angered easily and she kept testing me.

"We had been sending letters back and forth and finally...I knew that writing wasn't going to get through to her. So I went to London.

"And this is the last time you saw her?"

"Yes, my lord. It seems she had made a deal with Sir Richard Carlyle and she felt cheated. She was furious-we were both furious." Bates admitted in a regretful voice, "I tried to leave but she blocked the door. Then she brought up...she brought up the child-the child that never existed, Anna, and yourself all in the same moment. I was trying to control myself, trying so very hard."

"You didn't hit her?"

"No, I checked myself, my lord. I took her shoulders and placed her in a seat. I told her that I knew about the child and that her threats were empty. I said that I was leaving and would not be back, that if she heard from me it would be only through my lawyer, that all I wanted was the divorce to be over with and nothing else."

"And what did she say?"

"I think in that moment she knew she was at a loss and she wanted me dead. She flew at me. The scar on my face-"

"She did that?"

"With her fingernails it felt like. I pulled her off me and fled the room. I swear, my lord, that's all that happened! The next word I had was that she..."

"Yes, yes I see. And Anna tells me that when you were living with her she asked you to buy arsenic for rats?"

"Yes, my lord."

Robert sighed. "You don't think she could have planned it all from the time you went back with her?"

"I don't know, my lord. I really don't. I wouldn't doubt it though."

"No...after everything you said I daresay you wouldn't...and Anna knows nothing of this?"

"I may have confided one or two things in her but...not the entirety, my lord."

Robert sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"You said, Bates, if I only knew what you had become..."

"Yes, my lord."

"This whole situation makes me doubt that I know you very well at all."

Bates nodded, "I can understand that, my lord. I have always tried to...let you only know the best of me."

"Yes, I imagine so." Robert replied, slowly. He wanted to believe that Bates was innocent, with everything in him. At the same time he didn't want to be too eager to believe. Everything John had told him had to be taken into unbiased consideration.

"Bates."

"My lord?"

"You are telling me the truth? You wouldn't lie to me?"

"No, my lord, I wouldn't." Bates chuckled sadly and added, "I don't think lying would help me very much, not now. It would only incriminate me more."

"Is the case against you very sure?"

"Forgive me, my lord, but they have arrested me. They must think they have a case or they wouldn't have put me in here."

Robert nodded and let out a halfhearted laugh.

"My lord, I don't expect you to help me. I wouldn't ask that of-"

"Bates, I know-"

"Please, my lord." Bates exclaimed harshly. "I wouldn't ask that of you. To connect your name with a murder case would be a scandal upon the house and...your family. I can't ask you to sacrifice so much. I-I won't allow it."

Robert chuckled, "Perhaps, Bates, perhaps I do know you after all. I wouldn't have expected anything less than this sort of thing from you."

He met Bates' eye and both of them smiled.

"If you give me the name of your lawyer I'll see that mine gets in contact with him to get the details of the case. Don't protest, Bates. I have so few things that I care about enough to fight for these days. The last time I lost faith in you, Bates, I was in the wrong. I didn't want to keep my faith and _still _be wrong."

Robert got up from the table and replaced his coat and hat.

"Anna, though," he glanced at Bates, who now sat upright, alert. "She never wavers when it comes to you, does she?"

He heard Bates sigh and say gravely, "No, she doesn't."

"No doubt you'll hear from my lawyer in a week or two and I'll see that Anna makes it down here, with an escort-myself, if need be."

"My lord, I-"

Robert sighed and fixed his eyes on Bates.

"Yes?"

"Are you certain, quite certain? You realize the repercussions this could bring?"

"Yes, and I realize what could happen if I don't help. I assure you, I know what I'm doing." He knocked on the door and the guard waiting outside unlocked it. Robert turned back for a final glance at Bates.

"I'll see you soon." he murmured.

"Yes, my lord."

Robert walked slowly out of the prison. He fished his gloves from his pocket and calmly slipped them over his fingers. It was remarkable how different he felt coming out of this talk with Bates. He felt far better than he had in months, maybe even since before the war. Perhaps...perhaps, in a very small way, his life was regaining some of the purpose it had once had. Perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Discussion was meant to be a one shot, though I flirted with the idea of adding on to it and when some of you subscribed I figured I would. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The further the car took Robert from the prison the more confident he felt in his decision. This was not what he had expected. He assumed that his own desire to believe his old friend was innocent would override his rationality and he would want to retract the offer of help as soon as he left. He didn't however. He only felt eager to hear from Murray and to speak with Anna.

As he walked into Downton he felt confident. Once again he was useful and important, no longer an apathetic bystander.

He passed quietly into the study, mentioning to Carson that when Anna had a moment he would like to speak to her. Robert settled himself at the desk and began a brief letter to Murray.

"You wanted to see me, your lordship?" a quiet voice asked. Robert glanced up from his desk. Anna stood, clasping her hands, waiting. Looking at her he was once again remained how grief takes its toll. Anna was small to begin with but now she appeared weak and tired.

"Yes, I did. How are you, Anna?"

She smiled sadly. "If you don't mind, your lordship, I'd rather now talk about how I am. I'm trying not to pay much attention to the way I feel just now."

"I see. Well, that's perfectly understandable. However I have some information that might make you feel better. I've been to the prison and I've seen Bates."

He heard Anna inhale sharply.

"And…how is he, your lordship?" she asked quietly.

"I hope he will be doing better in the near future. I'll be sending my lawyer word that he should be hearing from the lawyer of John Bates and should look into his case. Murray is the one of the greats of his profession; he should be able to help him in some way."

He glanced over at Anna, standing very still, as though breathing too hard might cause her pain.

"I…forgive me if I was too bold but I told him that I would make sure that you are able to visit him." He swallowed, "Would you like to see him?"

Anna smiled, but her lips were quivering.

"I'm sorry, your lordship." She said, wiping her eyes with her palm. She sighed and took a minute to compose herself.

"It's alright. No doubt this past week has been a trying one for you."

"Yes, my lord. I would like to see him."

"Good. I thought it might be better if we went together. I don't know how practical it is for a young woman-even a married one- to visit a prison alone…unless, you wish to go by yourself?"

"No, your lordship." She said with a sad smile, "I would appreciate your company."

"No doubt Bates will appreciate yours."

Anna nodded. Robert sat back down at the desk.

"Your lordship…" Anna had not yet left. "Mr. Bates might have already told you but…we're both grateful, so grateful for everything you've done for him, for us."

Robert swallowed. "I only wish I could do more."

Later that evening, just as Thomas had finished helping him with his clothes, Robert heard the door open again. He turned and saw Cora.

"Hello." He said brightly but Cora didn't seem to notice. She stared at him, her eyes incredulous.

"O'Brien says that you've just come from the prison."

"Yes. I have. What of it?" Robert asked coolly, and then added, "How does O'Brien know this?"

"She heard it from Anna because it seems you also offered to take her to the prison to see Bates and are going to give him legal aid!"

"Yes, I have done all this."

Cora still stared at him.

"Do you realize what you've done, how this is going to look?"

"Yes, I realize what I've done." Robert snapped, "I'm helping a friend in need and his wife but enlighten me, Cora, how is this going to look?"

Cora's brow was furrowed. "The Earl of Grantham aiding a suspected murderer and ushering his new wife to and from the prison? You don't see how this is going to look terrible for us, for all of us, for Downton?"

"I don't see how wanting to aid people who need it- deserve it, is wrong. My mind won't be changed."

"You don't think you've helped Bates too much already?"

"Do you know him Cora? Were you there with him and me in the middle of Afri-ca?"

"Robert, sto-"

"This is my affair! If any censure comes from my actions, it comes from just that- my actions. It needn't apply to anyone else."

"But it will, Robert, whether you grasp it or not."

Robert sighed and glared at her.

"Bates needs my help. I can't abandon him." he muttered disgruntledly.

"Yet you've readily abandoned-!" Cora stopped, her eyes blazing.

"I've abandoned you, my family? Is that what you think?"

"It's been obvious for some time now." She said

"Not to me." Robert muttered through gritted teeth, his face very warm.

"I won't talk about this anymore, Cora. I won't involve you in it, if that's any con-solation, but I also refuse to discontinue my plans." Feeling furious, Robert swept from the room. What right did Cora have to pass judgment? She didn't know Bates, she hadn't heard his story. Robert was reminded fleetingly of how, so long ago, Cora had wanted Bates fired and he felt more anger flood him. She had no concept of he and Bates had been through and yet she dared to direct him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few more weeks before Robert could find the time to get down to the prison along with Anna. The poor girl was so slight and pale as she got into the car and upon entering the building, he was not entirely convinced that Anna was not going to faint.

"Anna, are you feeling alright?" Robert asked.

"Yes, my lord. It's only…I'm anxious to see him."

"You're sure you feel up to this?"

"Yes, your lordship. I'm fine."

"As long as you're certain."

"I am, m'lord, I am." Anna gave a feeble smile.

Robert nodded and led Anna to the room that he and Bates had met in before. It still only contained the two chairs and he offered one to Anna.

"This is going to be far more trying for you than it will be for me. Please."

"Thank you, my lord."

The door opened and Bates was ushered in, his eyes focused on the floor. He sat down and finally glanced up.

"Hello, Mrs. Bates." He said quietly, an irrepressible smirk on his face. Anna's face brightened instantly at the sound of her married name.

"Hello." She replied, smiling.

Bates tore his eyes off of Anna, looking at Robert briefly, before returning his gaze to his wife.

"Hello, my lord."

"How are you, Bates?"

"I'm doing better than the last time you were here, I think, my lord."

"Has Murray been in contact with you?"

"Yes. He seems to think…I don't know how hopeful we-I should be but he says that my case will be easily defended. I'm afraid I'm my own foil. My history isn't very helpful in proving my innocence."

"It shouldn't matter." Anna said, obviously irritated, "You've…," she sighed, "you're not the man you were."

Bates chuckled and reached for Anna's hand. "It does matter, though. I know it never has for you, Mrs. Bates, but the rest of the world isn't so willing to believe me."

Anna sighed, laying her other hand in his free one. They sat there, in a heavy contented silence that Robert was not privy too. Being unintentionally excluded from the affection radiating in the room, he felt his face grow warm. And then, more surprising than anything, the smallest hint of jealousy slipped into the back of his mind. Robert attempted a smile; one that he was sure was transparently false.

"I suspect you both might want some time alone with one another. Anna, when you're ready to leave I'll be waiting out front. Goodbye, Bates. I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, my lord."

Once the door was open to him Robert rushed from the cell, the feeling of envy growing with every step. It was not until he was outside, the cold wind encompassing him, that he finally acknowledged it. With a sigh he realized exactly why he had become suddenly envious of his lame, imprisoned valet.

It hadn't been so long ago when he and Cora had been as close as Bates and Anna. He wondered if his and Bates' situations were reversed if Cora would be as true as Anna was. He vaguely thought that he may not even want her to be. Robert sighed and leaned propped himself against the wall. They had both changed and it pained him to acknowledge that his alterations had been for the worse. Cora had taken the inconveniences of war in stride and had become stronger because of them. And he had…well he wasn't quite sure where or when he had let his life get beyond his control but it had and more than that he had not attempted to rein it in. He had seen it all slip past him as he looked on with indifference.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning from the prison Robert was exhausted and much to his displeasure he remembered that not only was Sir Richard coming to dinner that night but the Bransons would be making their first appearance at Downton since being married. The day as a whole was overwhelming and accordingly Robert said very little during dinner that night. He was not displeased with Branson. The young man's behavior was not what he thought it would be. Branson was being amiable and polite. It seemed everyone had adjusted to him, and he, in turn, was keeping himself in check. Robert studied Branson and Sybil, the ease of their interaction, and then moved on to Mary and Carlisle. Here there was no ease. Both were playing a grave game and trying to hide it, Carlisle less so than Mary. The more he watched, the more obvious the hostility was. And something had happened to Mary. She was different, not as confident or blunt perhaps…he couldn't quite define it, but she had changed.

Before going down the following evening, he decided to speak privately to Mary. Cora's remark about how he had "abandoned" them had been haunting him for some time now. As he crossed the hall to Mary's room he realized how self-absorbed he had become. He should have checked himself in this long ago but there was no point to focus on what he had or had not done. He would try to correct things now. Robert opened the door and found Edith, Mary and Anna.

"Goodness. One of us must be in trouble. You never come in here." Edith noted from her place on the bed.

Robert smiled and shook his head. "No, no one's in trouble. I only wondered if I could speak to Mary for a moment."

"Me?" Mary asked.

"Well you are the naughty child." Edith chided, passing into the hall. Anna followed, looking less pale than she had in the previous weeks. Mary glanced up at him.

"So you've not come to scold me then?"

"No, what would I scold you about?"

"Oh, I don't know. This is very odd, though. There must be some reason."

Robert nodded slowly and seated himself on the bed. He opened and shut his mouth a few times before deciding on what to say.

"Is everything alright between…you and Carlisle?"

Mary laughed but her eyes were panicked. "This is what you came to ask? Of course we're alright."

"But my dear...it's quite clear you're not- and it isn't just that you two aren't …enamored with one another. There's something else you're not telling me, some secret."

Mary smiled but she immediately cast her eyes downward. She snatched her gloves off of the vanity and hastily pulled them on, making her way to the door.

"I promise, papa, everything's fine."

"Mary, please."

She paused, clutching the side of the door that lay halfway open. "There is one thing…" she said quietly. Mary paused before finally shutting the door and muttering, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but… Anna thinks that she's pregnant."

Robert couldn't think of how to react. This was not at all what he expected to hear. Shocked, he only stared at Mary.

"She told me a week or so ago. She plans to have an examination tomorrow to find out for sure. I wouldn't say anything about it to her until then…and don't worry. I'll have her confide in me. That will save you some embarrassment, I think."

"Yes, of course." He mumbled, "I hope she isn't, for her sake. She doesn't need any more strain on her life just now." He swallowed and added shakily, "We should go down." Robert made his way to the door. He took a step into the hallway but then turned back. "But Mary, if there is anything wrong- and I'm still not convinced there isn't- please, come to me."

Mary's eyes were rather bright and she choked out, "Of course."

It was late the next day when Mary came into the library, looking very grave. Robert sighed.

"So Anna is…?"

"Yes. She doesn't appear to be distraught, though."

"Well that's something."

"Do you want to speak to her?"

Robert sighed. "Only if she feels like it. I don't want to force her."

"Alright. I can only imagine what she must be going through." Mary paused, lost in thought. "I'll send her in."

"Anna, won't you sit down?" Robert asked.

Anna slowly lowered herself into a chair, wringing her hands.

"Your lordship, I take it Lady Mary's told you about…told you my news."

"Yes, she has." Robert seated himself across from her, unsure of how to continue. "I think we ought to tell Bates as soon as possible…if you agree, of course."

"I do, my lord."

"I don't think it will be possible to go tomorrow but we might try for next Friday."

Anna nodded.

"Then it's settled." Robert said, raising himself from his seat. He heard Anna get up and begin to make her way from the room.

"Anna, wait a moment." He called. The girl turned around, midway between his desk and the door. Robert approached her slowly.

"This will no doubt feel very odd coming from me . I can understand if you would rather communicate your needs through Lady Mary but… should you need anything in the coming months please don't hesitate before making it known."

"Thank you, my lord. I can't think of anything at present but if I should I'll inform you of it."

"Good."

Once he was alone Robert buried his face in his hands. He would be dreading this next prison visit. If Anna's news was making him feel this terrible he couldn't bear to imagine how Bates was going to feel.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote the main dialouge of this chapter and then had a hard time building up the rest of it. Hopefully you won't find it too awkward. Thank you for reading!**

The week passed all too quickly and much sooner than he would have liked Robert was waiting with Anna in the dismal back room in the prison.

"If you like…if you like, I could tell him about…" Robert felt unable to finish the sentence so how he was going to fulfill this offer was unknown. He did know however that Anna's hands were trembling and her face was flushed. Whatever awkwardness he felt in mumbling out a few words couldn't match what she was feeling. But fortunately Anna replied, "I think this must be something he must hear from me, my lord."

There was a click behind him and Robert turned to see Bates seating himself across from Anna. Robert saw his eyes stray over Anna, until finally he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just…I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react."

"Moseley hasn't made you an offer?"

"No, he has not." Anna said definitively, her voice ultimately dissolving into quiet laughter. Bates smiled and grasped her hand, laughing to himself. He reexamined Anna and then something struck him. He became very pale and rigid.

"Do you want a divorce?" he asked gravely.

"No! No." Anna cried. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you just now. Perhaps I should wait."

"Anna, I don't mean to interfere," Robert said, stepping closer to the table, "but you really must tell him. He…he should know."

For the first time that afternoon Bates eyed Robert, looking terribly confused and somewhat frightened.

"What is it?"

Robert saw Anna take a deep breath as she composed herself. Her face very set, she said calmly, "I'm pregnant."

The change in Bates' bearing was instantaneous. He shut his eyes tightly, still clinging to Anna's hand. He became hunched over, his head bowed, his entire body clenched. His breathing was heavy and his voice was tentative as he repeated hoarsely, "Pregnant?"

Anna nodded. "Yes."

Bates inhaled sharply and raised his head. "You're certain? You've been to see a doctor?"

Anna nodded again. Her eyes darted around the room, anxious.

"Should I not have told you just yet?"

"What other time would you have told me?" Bates asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Well…when you're released."

Bates opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He took Anna's other hand and stared at them.

"Are you unhappy?" she asked at length.

"Am I unhappy that you're carrying my child? No, no." he replied quietly. "But…I'm upset with myself."

"I don't understand."

"No, of course you don't. To you I'm the victim but I'm not. If I had exerted some self-restraint in the time leading up to this…I've put myself here, in many ways."

"You can't think like that." Anna protested. Bates said nothing, eyes set on some point over Anna's shoulder. The silence was uncomfortable and lasted far too long.

Finally Robert said quietly, "Bates, are you alright?"

Bates' eyes suddenly came back into focus. "Yes, my lord. I'm just not very pleased with myself."

"Even if you had acted differently this still might have happened. You aren't entirely to blame for your situation, old chap." Robert replied.

Bates smiled sadly. His eyes drifted back to Anna. "I think I can be blamed for yours, though." He said hoarsely.

"No you can't!" Anna insisted. "I chose this. No matter what anyone else thinks, we both know I came into this marriage willingly and without ignorance…and that's all that matters."

"As usual you're right, Mrs. Bates."

"Yes, I am." Anna agreed proudly. Bates chuckled.

"I hate to cut this visit short," Robert said, "but we really must be going."

"Of course you must, my lord."

Robert walked to the door, glancing back to say goodbye to Bates. However he was silenced when he saw that he had hold of Anna's wrist. Gazing up at her he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied, beaming back down at him.

Robert turned away but from the corner of his eye he saw Anna quickly lean down and place a kiss on Bates' cheek.

"Goodbye, my lord."

"Goodbye, Bates."

"Well," Robert said as he and Anna walked through the prison, "he took that better than I thought he would. Whenever Cora told me she was pregnant I always felt ill for about a week before I could talk about it."

Anna laughed quietly as she got into the car.

"Not to be intrusive but you're sure you're prepared for the months ahead? I can provide you with any sort of material support but that may not be all that you need."

"I think, my lord, I'll be able to manage."

"You're terribly resilient. Bates will have hands full between you and a child."


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been writing this on two different computers and two different versions of Word so when you see words spelled like th-is I think that's why. Sorry!**

Anna was just as resilient as Robert thought her to be. However he was still troubled that she had not come to him to ask for any assistance. He had almost decided to approach her, wondering if the reason she may not have asked him was reserve, though he admitted this hardly seemed likely.

But before he could speak to her Anna came to him. One bright morning, just as the weather was beginning to turn cold, Robert came into the library to find Anna and one of the other maids still cleaning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here." He said.

"We're nearly finished, your lordship. Although I do have something I've been meaning to ask you, my lord."

"Really?"

"Yes, my lord." Anna glanced over her shoulder to be sure that the other maid had left before she continued. "You see I wrote to my mother some time ago about…my _situation_ and she's written back. She wants to know if I could find some time to come and see her so we could…she write 'talk' but I think debate is the more accurate word."

"She disapproves of Bates?"

"I think she would prefer it if her son-in-law wasn't in prison, my lord."

"And you're going to convince her of his worth?"

"I'm going to try, your lordship."

"Well should you need any help in that I can write a glowing report on Bates."

"Thank you, my lord. I might call on you for that."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week, I think."

"It's perfectly fine with me. Take all the time you need. Can I do anything else?"

"There's only one thing I can think of, my lord…" Anna replied, hesitantly.

"Name it. Please."

"If your lordship were to visit Mr. Bates while I was away would you mind very much if I wrote a letter for you to give to him?"

"Is that all? Of course I can do that." Robert replied.

Anna left Downton at the end of the week, which spurred Robert to make his visit to the prison.

"Anna hasn't come with you, my lord?" Bates asked, anxious.

"No, she had to see her mother but she asked me to give you this." Robert retrieved the envelope from his pocket and handed it to Bates. Bates took it and Robert noticed his fingers were trembling as he turned it over in his hands.

"I wonder, my lord, if you would mind if I read this now."

"No, not at all. Please."

Bates tore open the envelope and gently lifted the paper out. His eyes flickered swiftly over the page. The further they moved down the page the more Bates became hunched over, his expression growing more and more miserable. He placed the letter on the table and stared at it tensely.

"Is…forgive me if I'm prying but is everything alright with Anna?"

"She writes that not only does her mother wish to see her but she is feeling unwell-not in a harmful way-simply that…" Bates swallowed, "that the pregnancy is wearing on her some-what and she felt that coming to see me might be…a strain that she didn't want to risk." He finished in a strained voice. He gazed at the letter, his eyes beginning to fill with tears and his face slowly crumpling. Bates covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Please, there's nothing you need to apologize for. This has to be horrible for you." Robert looked at Bates, who seemed to be drowning in misery before his eyes. "Bates we're friends and…should you like to un-burden yourself, divulge your personal afflictions to me…"

Bates raised his eyes. "You wouldn't mind, my lord? I shouldn't force my confidences on you but..I can hardly tell Anna these things."

"Please. Say whatever you need to."

"You see what troubles me most isn't what is happening to me. I know I can bear this. And it isn't that Anna is weak. She, in many ways, is stronger than me. But…with the child coming and my being in here, with no way to help her, to comfort her…that troubles me more than anything else."

"I understand. If it's any consolation, I can assure you that Anna and the child will be cared for…I was thinking-Do you remember when I said that I would give you and Anna a cottage once you were married?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Well you are married. There's no reason Anna couldn't move in there…and then once all of this is over with you can join her."

Bates made no reply. He stared, an intense look of wonder in his eyes. Robert felt himself blushing.

"What is it?"

"Should…should the worst happen-"

"It won't, Bates. You'll be set free. Just wa-"

"My lord, we're all hoping that I will be but if I'm not…I-we have to consider it. I'm afraid that if I'm…" Bates swallowed, "executed I worry that Anna will be shunned. She'll be the widow of a murderer-"

"You aren't a murderer!"

"But my lord that is how it will be seen!" Bates exclaimed, his eyes very bright, his hands shaking as they lay on the table. "To any employer, to anyone who doesn't know her she'll only be the widow of a murderer, mother of his child. I can imagine all too vividly my wife and my child living in a hovel, destitute, barely…perhaps barely living and all because I…I-" Bates broke off, closing his eyes tightly.

"That won't happen. None of it will happen." Robert said deter-minedly.

"You can't know that, my lord." He whispered.

"I do know it." Robert said adamantly, sitting on the edge of his seat. "You'll be set free. Anna will have the child. This whole mess will be put behind you. You'll all be very content and you both will always have a place at Downton. That is what is going to happen. I refuse to see any other bleak outcome."

Bates pressed a hand to his forehead. Robert sighed and sat back in his chair. He hadn't realized quite how animated he had become. Trying to recover from the intensity of the previous moments, they sat. Then, very quietly, Robert heard Bates laugh.

"What?"

"I was only thinking how very lucky I've been throughout this or-deal."

"You've been lucky throughout the time you've been imprisoned for a crime you didn't commit? How so, exactly?"

"I have been lucky to have had your advice and…friendship during all of this. I don't know where I would be if I had not had it. And, of course, you're attention to Anna-my lord, I'm grateful-"

"I know you are, Bates. I know. You needn't say it."

"My lord, this is the only way I can repay you."

"But…Bates, you don't have to repay me at all. As you said friend-ship…" Robert sighed, "I can't put it into words as eloquently as I would like. I'm sorry."

"No, I understand, my lord."

"Besides," Robert said in a lighter voice, attempting to free the conversation of the darkness it had acquired, "it's almost over now."

"Yes. Only two more weeks until…" Bates didn't continue, his eyes distant.

"Until you're released." Robert finished for him.

"Until I'm released." he repeated, smiling sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**In this chapter you will discover Bates' fate! Thank you for reading, you're all very kind!**

Anna stayed away from Downton just the one week. By the time she had returned Robert had managed to get one of the cottages set aside for her and Bates.

"How was your mother?" he asked as they stood together in the library.

"She's fine, thank you, my lord."

"And does she feel any better about Bates or should I start drafting that letter?"

"I think I've convinced her and if I haven't it seems like she'll at least keep quiet about it."

"Well, that's something. While you were away I went to see Bates and we were wondering if you wouldn't like me to act on my proposal of providing you and Bates with a cottage. Of course it would just be yourself until Bates is released but should you want to move in everything is prepared for you to do so."

"I..of course I'd like to!" Anna replied with a grin.

"Good. As I said everything's in place for you to move in directly so as soon as you find the time…"

"Thank you, your lordship."

The next few days consisted of overseeing Anna's move to the cottage and then it was, finally, the last day of Bates' trial. The car ride to the court-house was silent. Neither Anna nor Robert spoke. Occasionally they would find themselves looking at one another but unable to think of anything to say. Robert was certain that if he uttered a sound any luck that they had would be lost. So he only stared out of the window, watching snow fall.

As much as he tried he found he couldn't keep his mind from drift-ing onto the unfortunate end this story could have. If Bates was found guilty there was no question that he would be executed. And then it would be difficult, almost impossible, for Robert to convince Cora to keep Anna on. If she was left without work and pregnant the desolate vision Bates had had would be a reality. _But that won't happen,_ Robert reminded himself, _He'll be found innocent because he is innocent_.

He offered Anna his hand as she got out of the car. From the side he could see that she was just beginning to show. She took his hand as she stepped onto the ground but he didn't let go.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Bates," he choked out, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, "but I think I need something to hold onto today." An-na opened her mouth but as tears formed in her eyes she shut it and looked away. Robert felt her squeeze his hand. He nodded and they made their way into the courthouse.

They were the only people in the courtroom. Their footsteps echoed as they made their way up the aisle, adding to the threatening air the room already had. Robert held tightly to Anna's hand. He hadn't expected to feel so…frightened. He thought that he should try to say something comforting to Anna but he knew that as soon as he tried to speak he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Even now he felt his chest becoming heavier and heavier. He stared dumbly at the floor, trying not to think of anything. Robert noticed that Anna's head was bowed as well, but not in the same attitude, the same stupor that he was in. He realized she must be praying and fleetingly thought that he should do the same. But before Robert had a chance a door slammed shut, causing both he and Anna to look up.

Bates was being led into the courtroom. He glanced over at them, his face very pale and blatantly afraid. He managed a small, unconvincing smile before he turned his back to them as he sat down. Robert felt Anna press his hand and he was sure that the further this went on the further his ability to stay composed was tested. There was no escaping the feeling of misery in the room and as the other legal officials entered the room and took their places, it only increased.

The prosecution offered their closing statements. Robert tried to ig-nore the sound of his voice, ignore the fact that he was well spoken and more than anything else ignore the fact that his speech was the worst of things- convincing.

Instead Robert alternately stared at Bates or Anna's hand wrapped in his own. He thought that he should not have brought Anna. If…things should not go the way they ought to she would be shattered and Robert knew that he wouldn't be able to help her at that moment because he would be reeling himself.

He listened raptly, however, when Bates' lawyer stood and began his own conclusion of the case. Robert repeated each line in his head, telling himself that this man was just as well spoken and convincing as the other. Bates' innocence was so clear to him; it must be just as clear to everyone else.

Both sides rested and there was a small recess before they would know the verdict. He turned to Anna, still holding her hand.

"If you…don't want to stay I can have the car brought around." He murmured.

"No," Anna replied quietly, "I have to stay. I have to know."

_So do I_ Robert thought. He pressed Anna's hand and felt her press back. They sat in an overbearing silence for an undetermined amount of time. Bates and the lawyers eventually returned, followed by the judge.

Robert couldn't look at Bates. He shut his eyes and hunched over, waiting. It was so strange, he thought, that the next sentence that this man utters would alter so many lives, forever. And though the moments leading to his decree felt endless, the final statement came out in a rush, so much so that Robert was only able to catch one word: _innocent. _

**Bates is out of danger! Hooray! There will be another chapter and then an epilogue so stay tuned...I guess lol. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This was another chapter where I wrote the dialogue and then built the rest up so again try to ignore the awkwardness! Thanks for reading!**

Robert instantly released Anna's hand. He saw Bates' rigid frame relax, though he still sat hunched over, his face in his hands. The courtroom emptied until only Anna, Robert, and Bates were left. "Bates," he said, his voice breathless and elated. Robert stood up and on unsteady legs walked to Bates' side, Anna following close behind.

Bates raised his head and slowly pulled himself to his feet. He ran a hand over his eyes, wiping away whatever tears had been there.

"My lord." He smiled at the both of them, his entire body trembling. Bates' eyes moved from Robert to Anna. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, holding her against his chest.

"It's over…all over."

Robert grinned and grasped Bates' hand. They looked at one another, directly, both of their hands trembling. Though neither of them spoke the tumult of emotions coursing through them was palpable.

"Congratulations doesn't feel like a strong enough word." Robert said, retracting his hand.

Bates laughed, genuinely laughed. "I'll accept it all the same, my lord. Thank you."

"And…I think you know this but should you choose to come back to Downton-though it is completely understandable if you don't-should you come back your position, well, it's yours."

"Thank you, my lord. I must consider."

"Of course! You have many things to consider just now."

Bates swallowed. His face was suddenly grave.

"My lord, please, let me say thank you. I think…I think it is not an exaggeration to say that I owe you my life."

"I assure you it is."

"No, my lord, it isn't but I don't much feel like debating this with you."

Robert chuckled. "What do you feel like doing?"

Bates glanced down at Anna, whose face was buried in his chest. "I want to go home." he said, candidly.

"Well, then, come."

The car ride back was just as silent as the one before it but it was not because of fear. Nothing was said because there was no need. Only when the car stopped did Robert finally speak.

"Goodbye, Bates. When you've come to a decision-"

"I'll write, my lord, with my answer."

"No, that won't do. Regardless of your decision, I would still like to keep in contact. Visit the house when you have your answer and only write to tell me when I should expect you."

"Yes, my lord, if that's what you want."

"It is." Robert said quietly. "I would say good luck Bates but I think you used all of your luck today."

Bates laughed.

"Goodbye then, for a little while at least."

"Goodbye sir. Good night."

The car started again and carried Robert the brief distance to Downton. He retreated to the bedroom and sat silently, relishing in the relief he felt. The door opened and Cora came in.

"Well, is your man free or not?"

"He's free." Robert said quietly.

Robert hardly noticed as Cora flitted about the room but when she opened the door to leave he was brought to his senses.

"Cora, wait a moment." Robert said. He slowly walked to the door, leaning against it until it closed. Cora examined him.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, puzzled.

"No and I'm afraid I'm the reason it isn't. I've been very unfair to you lately and I am sorry- deeply sorry. When you said that I had abandoned you and the girls you weren't wrong. I would like to blame the war for the change in me but I can't. I let it alter me and in the process I lost myself. I was selfish and unfeeling. Were I to be completely honest I resented the fact that you had changed into an even better woman than you had been before. I believe that now I might be able to find myself. I'm sorry, Cora, for everything and even though it may not have seemed like it I've always loved you-I do love you, my dear."

Cora stared at him. She blinked very quickly and then placed her hand on the side of his face.

"I think you're right. You aren't entirely to blame, though.-only mostly." She said with a wink. "I forgot that you needed me too." She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "We both should make an effort to be more understanding." She looked up at him; her eyes were very blue, very bright. Even after all of these years, Cora was still so beautiful. "I love you, Robert." She whispered. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning forward to kiss his wife Robert felt as he had not felt in a very long time-at peace, with himself and his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Robert passed the next few weeks blissfully. The darkness that had encompassed him had passed and it was driven further away when he received a letter from Bates, asking when it would be appropriate for him to visit and give Robert his answer. He replied that, if it wouldn't make any difference, Robert would like to come and see him at the cottage. Bates agreed and then the only thing left to do was to clear it with Cora.

"Would you mind if Bates came back?" Robert asked quietly. Cora looked at him over the top of her book.

"You're asking?"

"Yes."

She sighed and laid the book on her lap. "Perhaps the only good thing to come out of our being distant is that I think now I have a better understanding of what Bates is to you. You wouldn't put Downton's reputation in jeopardy for someone you didn't care about a great deal."

"You wouldn't mind then?"

"No. It's your valet, after all. It should be your decision."

"I'm afraid it isn't. If he chooses not to come back I can hardly force him."

Cora grasped Robert's hand.

"If you mean to him even a fraction of what he means to you I think you could sway him to come back."

"Perhaps."

He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Robert had thought about walking over to see Bates but another layer of snow had fallen and he resolved to take the car. He was left standing in the cold for a few moments as he knocked on the door. He heard the click of a latch from the inside and then the door opened. Bates looked far better than Robert had seen him in a long time. Robert grinned at him. Bates took a step back to allow him to come in and then latched the door behind him.<p>

"You look well. How are you?" Robert asked, removing his coat and hat and hanging them on the coat rack.

"I am well, my lord. Please, sit down." Bates said, gesturing to table and chairs.

"It was strange." Robert murmured as he seated himself, "I saw Anna just as I was leaving to come here. It's been some time since I've seen you two apart."

Bates chuckled. "Can I get you anything, my lord?"

"If you have anything warm…"

"I do."

Bates retreated into the hall and Robert took the opportunity to examine the cottage. While it was bare it wasn't unpleasant. Despite being in close proximity to the horrible cold outside there was something inherently warm about the place, something that was did not only have to do with the fire blazing in the hearth.

Robert's observations were broken as Bates returned and placed a full cup in front of him.

"Thank you." He murmured, taking a drink. "You've made your decision, then?"

"I have."

"And?"

"And, my lord, I need to ask you something before I can tell you what it is."

Robert stared at him, skeptically. "What?"

"Do you want me to come back, sir?"

"Bates, really, you've just been granted your life. I can't dictate what you should do with it."

"I don't intend to let you. I'm only curious, my lord."

"If it I had it my way you never would have left." Robert admitted sheepishly. He took another sip from his cup. "Your answer, then?"

"I thought that it might be better to start over somewhere else."

"So you won't come back?"

"If you'll excuse me, my lord, I didn't say that. That was only what I thought at first."

"And the thoughts that followed?"

"Yes, my lord. My answer is yes. I'll come back."

Robert felt a grin break out over his face.

"I'm glad to hear it but tell me I didn't influence this. You do want to come back?"

"Yes, my lord. I do…though I can't say I didn't consider you while making my choice."

"Bates, you don't have to feel obligated-"

"No, my lord. It's not that."

"What is it then?"

"My decision was made by degrees, my lord. You know it was never very likely that I would be able to get a decent job anywhere else and now I suppose it's even less likely."

"But you shouldn't stay by default. If you want to leave you're free to."

"It wasn't only that. I know you don't want my gratitude, my lord, but you have it nonetheless. You've always had it." He mumbled the final part somewhat under his breath, as though he had been holding it back for some time and only now did it manage to escape.

"I know that." Robert replied, his voice a variation of the shy murmur Bates had just spoken in.

"And I have no way to express it-except that I can stay and assist you."

Robert opened his mouth to protest but Bates carried on.

"Please, my lord. I have one more reason." Robert sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Which is?"

"Downton is where I've been most welcome." Bates replied. "In my life I've never felt more valued than I have here."

"That is the only reason you've given that I approve of. You've touched on my own love for Downton and that is something that I could never dispute. So long as you're not just staying to humor me!"

"I'm not, my lord. I promise you."

"Good."

"When would you like me to start, my lord?" Bates asked brightly.

"Well I suppose I can't take your freedom from you just as soon as you've gotten it back. Take another week to make sure you've settled back in completely."

Bates nodded.

"I don't want to keep you. I should be going."

"You aren't keeping me, sir."

Robert smiled as he stood and reached for his coat.

"All the same, I really ought to go." He replied. Robert walked to the door. Bates pulled it open for him, exposing the cottage to the abrasive cold outside. Robert turned back to Bates.

"I'll see you in a week."

"A week, sir."

Robert sighed and extended his hand.

"Welcome home, old friend."

Bates smiled and grasped it.

"Thank you, my lord. I'm glad to be back."

Robert stared at Bates for a moment and then, smiling, pulled himself away. Back in the car, away from the bitter cold that lay just outside he found himself reflecting. That horrid war that had been the start of this fraternity with Bates seemed so far in the past that Robert was unsure if it had really happened. Now, at the end of another war, a larger and more destructive one, he was side by side with Bates again, for an entirely different reason. The circumstances they were thrown together in were always horrible and yet somehow they continually managed to come through. The reality of the situation they had just passed through suddenly hit Robert and he couldn't keep his mind from imagining the impossible grief that he would have felt if…No, he needn't dwell on that. It was over now. Bates was safe-a fact reiterated when, as he waited in his room to change for the morning, the following week it was not Thomas who quietly entered the room but a far more calming, genuine presence.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning, Bates."

**There will be an epilogue so one more chapter and then we're done, my friends!**


	10. Epilogue

**This is a bit cheesey but I enjoy some cheesiness in Downton. You may not. I thought I'd warn you. Oh also I assumed that since Thomas is now valued in the house he would be moved up to valet when Bates was gone. I probably should have mentioned this earlier, sorry! Enjoy!**

6 Months Later

It had taken no time at all for Robert and Bates to resume their former routine. They simply fell back into it- a very natural routine that was only broken when Anna's pregnancy was nearing its end. And Robert was hardly surprise when he opened the door one morning in July and Thomas was waiting in his room.

"Is everything alright with Bates?" Robert asked, thinking stupidly for an instant that he might somehow be imprisoned again.

"Yes, my lord. It seems that Anna has had the child."

"Really?"

"Bates sent a note to the house that it had happened sometime in the night and that we shouldn't expect him or Anna today."

"He didn't happen to mention the sex of the child?"

"No, your lordship. It seemed rather hastily written."

"I'm sure it was. He has a newborn. Everything has to be done in haste."

For the rest of the day Robert was thrilled. He realized several times that he was smiling at nothing. The happy news kept rushing to the forefront of his mind and a sense of pride continually washed over him. Still grinning the next morning he went into his bedroom to change and had taken off his robe before he looked up and realized that it was _not_ Thomas who was taking it from him.

"You shouldn't be here!" Robert cried. Bates smiled back at him.

"Anna's mother has come down, my lord. I was assured many times before leaving the house that they would be able to manage without me."

"Take any time you need to stay at home, Bates. There are more important things than who manages my clothes at this point."

"Thank you, my lord. I might need to be there just a week so."

"Nothing is wrong? The child is healthy?"

"Yes, my lord, he's fine. Anna is doing well."

"He? It's a boy then?"

Bates nodded, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Named for his father?"

"Yes." Bates sighed, contented.

"You look years younger, old chap." Robert examined him and realized just how drastically different he appeared. Bates hadn't changed in form but he carried himself much more easily, confidently- his limp seemed almost graceful, he was so sure of his steps.

"I'm not sure how you've managed that. I looked horrible after the girls were born."

Bates chuckled in response. "Anna was wondering if…if your lordship would care to come and visit us-all of us."

"I would love to." Robert replied, grinning.

However, much to his displeasure, Robert could not find the time to get over to the cottage until late in the evening. In contrast to the last time he had been there, the weather was very fine. He didn't mind waiting outside until Bates unlatched the door.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it over earlier." He murmured, coming into the hall.

"It's alright, my lord. Anna wasn't feeling quite up to visitors. I'm afraid she's gone to bed."

"Ah should I come back tomorrow?"

"No, that won't be necessary, my lord. She's left Robert with me for the time being. If you want to follow me…"

"Of course…" Robert said. He followed Bates down the hall, his hands in his pockets, bewildered as to why he had called his son a name that was not his. Bates opened a door and went into the adjoining room, genially lit by a fire in the hearth. Two sets of chairs were placed across from each other and to the side of one of them a bassinet. Bates smiled, crossing the room. He scooped a tiny bundle from it and sat down.

"I thought you said he was named after you." Robert asked warily, approaching one of the empty chairs. Bates slowly raised his head, clearly reluctant to take his eyes off of the infant.

"Please." He murmured, nodding at the chair next to him. "He is named John but…Anna and I agreed that having two John Bates was bound to get confusing so we decided to call him by his middle name."

"Which is Robert? Named for who?" he choked out, half knowing the answer already but not wanting to recognize it.

"You, my lord. He's named after his father and…you." Bates said quietly, his eyes returning to the child.

"Oh." was the only thing Robert could manage to say. He felt strangely flattered and embarrassed. He found his legs were trembling slightly and he ungracefully lowered himself into the chair. Robert thought for a moment that he ought to protest but then realized that it would be useless. He was more certain of one thing now than he had been before: Bates was bound to him by more than mere gratitude.

"Would you like to hold him, my lord?" Bates asked, glancing up at him.

"I…I suppose."

He stood and leaned over Bates, gingerly taking the child in his arms.

"It's been so long since I've done this…" Robert murmured, attempting to recall the proper way to handle an infant. "Mary hated it when I held her. Sybil didn't mind but Edith was the only one who really liked me as a baby." The boy settled in his arms. There was a fair amount of blonde hair, resembling Anna's, scattered on the top of his head. Everything else, however, was distinctly like the boy's father. His dark eyes were fixed on Robert.

"He's lovely." He murmured, "You must be terribly proud. Congratulations, old chap."

"Thank you."

The child began to squirm.

"Ah, Mary liked to do this to try to get away from me. It's alright. Your father's here." Robert murmured, tentatively standing up. He tried to jostle him as little as possible as he lowered the child into Bates' arms. Bates sighed, staring lovingly down at his son.

"You know, my lord, there have been some very dark points in my life but…_this_…this makes it all worthwhile."

"I'm glad you think so." Robert murmured, "You deserve this, my friend."

A contented silence fell over them, the light from the fire flickering on the walls. Bates sat, rocking slightly in his seat, cradling his new born son. Robert recalled each time he had held his girls for the first time, the awe and love that he had felt coursing through him.

"I should go…" Robert said quietly.

"Are you sure, my lord?"

"Yes, yes. I'm afraid so." He slowly got up, trying to be as quiet as he could. Bates awkwardly shifted the child in his arms in an attempt to stand.

"No, there's no need for that. Not now." He said hoarsely. "Besides, I don't think…" he licked his lips, "_Robert_ wants you to move at all." He walked to the door and pulled it halfway open before he turned back.

"You're certain about calling him Robert?"

"Yes, my lord, very certain." Bates replied and Robert was sure that Bates was trying to keep himself from grinning.

"Well…good night, Bates."

"Good night, my lord."

It was still very warm out as Robert walked back to Downton. He never would have imagined that he would feel so thankful for the war-but now, just in the smallest way, he was. Never would he have thought that his life and the life of his batman, his valet would be so intertwined but now it seemed odd that it should be any other way. Robert glanced up and in dark he could see the faint outline of Downton in the distance. In that moment he felt something settle within him. In a rush he thought that perhaps he had made up for his folly of the previous year, in a small way. Perhaps.

**And there we go! I am planning on writing an alternate, guilty verdict ending (even though I don't think it is going to happen at all) because I have several scenes planned out in my head, including another epilogue. I hope you were pleased with this one!**


End file.
